Many sport-utility vehicles are equipped with a transfer case for transmitting drive torque to all four of the wheels, thereby establishing a four-wheel drive mode of operation. Most transfer cases include a first output shaft rotating about a first axis for transferring torque to a primary (i.e., rear) driveline. A second output shaft extends along an axis offset from and parallel to the first axis to transfer torque to a secondary (i.e., front) driveline.
In the past, the vehicle ride height and suspension configuration of many sport-utility vehicles provided sufficient packaging volume for a traditional transfer case having the output shafts extending parallel to one another. In view of increased consumer demand for smaller four-wheel drive vehicles, the packaging volume allocated to the vehicle powertrain has been greatly reduced. While traditional transfer case designs may function in a satisfactory manner in certain vehicle applications, a need for an improved, easily packaged power transmission device exists.